leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * applies on hit effects like or . * Paying attention to low-health enemies on the map can land you a surprise kill with . * Try placing on the path of escape to cut off fleeing enemies. ;Playing Against * does a high amount of physical damage. Items that grant armor can help if an enemy Gangplank is doing well. * Once Gangplank reaches level 6, watch out for his global-range ultimate, ! Tricks Ability Usage ; * Detonate a to gain a burst a movement speed. * The damage over time component increases his duelling capacities, use it to stick to your target. ; * It is core ability, it should be maxed out first. It is a ranged attack that applies on-hit effects and that can . * It is used to last-hit minions in order to generate and to upgrade . ** Early game, it is best to not only use Parrrley on minions, and are less important than kill pressure. * Detonate a with it to deal massive AoE damage. * Use it against your opponent whenever you can to harass them and farm with your basic attacks. ** It makes it harder to farm, but now you are a lane bully and it's very difficult for the enemy to trade back if you consistently land your Parrrleys. ; * One point in this ability is enough, the component instantly heal you as much as a . Be careful not to use this to often if you have lack mana regeneration, as the mana cost is pretty high, even at rank 1. ; * Multiple Powder Kegs can be chained up to create an explosive chain of barrel. You can place one of them under the turret and another further away to harass your lane opponent from a fair distance away. * Powder Keg, combined with , can be a devastating farming tool to last-hit minions. If the splash damage last-hit the minions hit, it will grants the bonus and from for each minion killed. * It can also be a game changing ability combined with a against enemy champions. This is because ignores and deals bonus damage against enemy champions. The will splash out the all enemies and apply the armor penetration and bonus damage from . * While low on health, you can use your barrels defensively by placing them on top of you or a little behind, making it hard for your opponent to kill the barrels. ; * It can be used to defend a turret sieged by minions. * It can be used in teamfights where damage or crowd control is needed. * It can also be used to gank another lane, giving you easy assists or kills if you are lucky. * Thanks to the earned with , has the option to upgrade Cannon Barrage with either , or . ** will deal more damage at the beginning of the ability, making the ability better at bursting down a target. ** will grant bonus movement speed to allies within the area. This is probably this worst upgrade, as Cannon Barrage should be used on enemies, and not on allies. *** However, if you use Raise Morale on a retreating enemy team, it can combine the slow and bonuse movement speed to make the chase much quicker and easier. ** will slightly increase the ability's total damage. Rune Usage * The perfect keystone for is . He is the best user for this rune because of how easy he can proc it and how often he can also. synergizes perfectly with because it triggers with , giving him more and more sustain thanks to the potions looted. * gives him more lane sustain, and increases his maximum mana. ** Biscuits looted by will also increase his maximum mana. * can increase your survivability to ganks by using the . ** The gives you a one-time effect. ** The builds into a which is a great item later on, for extra survivability and tankiness. * gives you free boots at 10:00 that will build into Tier 2 boots at a reduced cost. ** gives you the boots at 10:00, but it can get them quicker if you manage to get takedowns on enemy champions. * allows you to get into negative gold balance to buy any item, up to a gold limit. ** Use to buy components earlier than usual. * gives him much needed cooldown reduction. * gives you bonus movement speed and increased duration on potions and elixirs. ** Keep in mind, works with potions and elixirs, and also with and other potions and elixirs you may have. * Another great keystone that more and more people are taking recently on is . ** The reasoning why this keystone is so good on is because procs the keystone. *** gives the full benefit to melee champions only, while ranged champions get all the benefits reduced by 40%. **** grants the full benefit of this keystone but as a ranged ability, because is an on-hit ranged ability coming from a melee champion. * , , or can be picked, based on preferences and on the matchup. * increases his lane sustain, and makes him more resilient in the long term. * gives him much needed cooldown reduction, and allows him to exceed the cap the gain more attack damage. * will deal additional damage with . Item Usage * The point of is to do as much damage as possible with + while still being a bit tanky. * The key items that you want to build as soon as possible are: , , and . ** and will greatly increase the damage you deal with . * The best starting items for him are either: ** . ** and (or 3 ). * Once you have , and consider buying items such as or . * also works well with critical strike chance and damage, but will require at least two critical strike items to be really effective. ** , and/or * For tanks items, the following should be considered: , , and . * As for boots are the best choice in the top lane. can be useful if the enemy team as a lot of crowd controls. Countering * is going to try to farm most of the time, prevent that by playing aggressively. * can be devastating for your team in teamfights, always try to last hit his barrels in order to disarm them. Category:Champion strategies Category:Gangplank